We Have a Mission
by LightShadows1
Summary: What happens when the fierce Titans are on a mission that's... unusual. They can handle Cinderblock, Plasmus, and even Slade, but what happens when they're faced with- High School?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, but I'm still overly hopeful for the outcome! I would love it if you could leave a review, and I'm really just hoping you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is a rae/rob story, so if you're strictly bb/rae or rob/star, here's your chance to leave in peace. **

"Raven? Raven? RAVEN?"

"Huh?" Raven answered rather unintelligently after being woken from her unplanned nap.

"You fell asleep while reading. It's almost midnight, so I thought I'd make sure you got to your room before it got too late." Robin answered.

"Oh, um, thanks Robin." He nodded and quietly made his way to his room. Raven followed his lead and went to her room as well.

Raven woke up that morning quite late, well, late for her. It was 10:00 am when she rubbed her bleary eyes and got out of bed. As she sauntered into the kitchen she could already hear the beginning of a tofu/meat argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Dude, don't eat that!" Beast Boy screeched. "I've _been_ that animal before!"

"Well this isn't you is it?" Cyborg said while frying bacon and letting the aroma fill the room. Raven sighed. _Must they do this every morning? _She mused. Raven groggily made her tea and slumped onto the couch next to Robin, and although she was an empath, she didn't need to use her powers to know that he was thinking about something rather… intensely. She ignored the though while she sipped her tea. Everyone eventually finished their breakfast and ended up on the couch watching the TV as they watched the news. Robin seemed tense but forcefully put on a calm façade.

Robin stood up and took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"We have a mission."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

As everyone looked at him questioningly, the poor leader couldn't help but sigh.

"There's a potentially dangerous individual disguised as a high school student at Jump City High." This elicited a few gasps from his team mates. "He or she has used a solution they have made to reverse the aging process thus creating the illusion that said individual is around the age of 17. The issue with this miracle product is it uses Xerothis, an illegal compound that can be used in a series of dangerous solutions. We don't know if this person also intends to use it for these purposes but we have to take them down"

This was a lot to take in, but being the steely heroes they were, they recovered from their shocked state rather quickly.

"How will we do the taking down, friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently.

He was really starting to resent this conversation. "Well, we're going undercover as high school students."

The reactions varied. Beast Boy seemed confused, but a look of joy quickly swept over him. Cyborg seemed to be reminiscing past school memories. Starfire obviously wasn't sure what high school was, and they all knew she would call it "school of the high" but she seemed joyous nonetheless. Raven however, was grimacing as her eye twitched uncooperatively.

Robin was really only worried about Raven, would she really be alright with dealing with large groups of people he could already tell she would either hate, or _really_ hate.

"Okay" he said a little loudly to regain the attention of the excited teens. "Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy, we'll have to adjust your skin tones so they appear as human as possible. Raven, we'll change yours so it can still be pale, but not grey. Starfire, you'll still appear tan but not orange. Beast Boy, you just won't be green… and you'll be blonde."

No one could contain their laughter at that remark. "Beast Boy, BLONDE?" Cyborg was sputtering between bursts of laughter.

Raven cracked a small smile, which wasn't uncommon at times like this due to Trigon's downfall.

"Cyborg, I'm assuming you still have access to the technology that allowed you to appear completely human as you did during the H.I.V.E infiltration."

"Yup, I've updated the ring so it it's still up to date as well." He remarked proudly, as he usually did when answering about his prized equipment and technology.

"Please friend Robin, does this not require the shopping?"

Robin only nodded, but Raven cringed knowing she would have to not only accompany Starfire, but spend a good amount of time getting clothes for herself.

Raven and Starfire were wandering around the mall while deciding what stores they would go to. Starfire chose _Forever_ _21_, _Wet_ _Seal_, and _H&M_, whereas Raven chose _Forever 21_, _Wet Seal_, _Pac Sun_, and _Hot Topic_ (she knew not to go drastically gothic, because she would have to appeal to as many cliques as possible considering they had no idea who the villain actually was).

Much to Raven's dismay Starfire insisted they _must_ go to the "Secret of Victoria". After much persuasion, Raven caved.

The two female Titans met Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin at the food court.

When they saw the boys sitting at a tables they slid in beside them. They boys sat across from the girls.

When Robin and BB say the pink Victoria's Secret bags, they were a little put off considering Raven held one too, in addition to the rest of their bags (including a couple small Sephora bags).

They ordered two pizzas a plain cheese pizza, and one pepperoni pizza. They were silent for a moment, but Beast Boy quickly tore through the silence. "Dude, I got the sickest threads!"

"Why are they ill?" Star asked. "The fool was trying to say he got nice clothes" said Cyborg tauntingly.

Beast Boy muttered something but recovered hastily. "So Raven" he said. "What did you go to Victoria's Secret for?' he asked knowingly.

Raven knew she normally would've just shot him a menacing glare, but she decided she would make turn the tables and make him regret ever attempting to make her uncomfortable. "Thong." She said passively while shrugging.

Everyone (except for Starfire because she really never learned what a thong was.) looked at her as if she grew another head.

Raven inwardly chuckled but decided to change the subject. "So, have you all come up with some basic information such as where you came from, what school you went to, an alias, favorite band etcetera?"

Everyone was still shocked, their jaws grazing the floor. Robin wearily shook his head. "Uh, yeah Raven. I'm Richard Grayson from Gotham, and my favorite band is Green Day."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Is it really?" she asked.

Guess you'll just have to wait and find out he said with a wink.

Raven kept her face stoic, although she was really a bit excited.

Cyborg was just flat out shocked. First Raven is talking about thongs, now Robin is winking at her?

"What is going on?" he questioned aloud. Beast Boy just shrugged dumbfounded.

"Okay Cy, your turn." Raven said monotonously.

"I'm Victor Stone, also from Gotham High, and a close friend Richard Grayson. I'm into technology and mechanics. I play football and I love Led Zeppelin."

She nodded approvingly. "Beast Boy?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Garfield Logan, and I'm from, uh… here? I like um… videogames and my favorite artist is, uh, Bruno Mars?"

Raven sighed at his lack of preparedness. "Starfire?" she asked while directing her gaze over to the redheaded alien.

"I am Kori Anders; I am of … Gotham as well? I enjoy the music of Ariane Grande. Oooh and I love the pink!" Starfire exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm Rachel Roth, I'm from Gotham, and I like All American Rejects and Paramore." She moved on to another topic immediately. "Why don't we just say that we're all coming from Gotham High on a student exchange program to improve student outreach between related areas?"

"Richard" nodded. "Okay, so we're Victor Stone, Kori Anders, Garfield Logan, Rachel Roth, and Richard Grayson. Five friends that volunteered participate in an exchange program."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The group headed home in the T car. When they finally arrived they all darted to their own room, no doubt reveling in their new products. They drifted to sleep, unaware of just how strange it would be the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who's still reading! Getting reviews is like getting a present… so does anyone want to give me a present? ;)**

_**Raven**_

Raven heard her alarm ringing, really screeching, at 5:00am in the morning. She sighed, this was _not _going to be pleasant, but strangely enough, Raven wasn't entirely correct.

She got out of her bed graciously and quickly composed herself.

While making her way over to the bathroom she decided on what she would wear. As she was in the shower she cleansed herself thoroughly with her no nonsense antibacterial body wash. When she reached her hair, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was beside her; she eyed it wearily, but let a sigh escape. She smoothed out the floral, or was it honey? Maybe berry? How many scents are there?

She ran her fingers through her hair. She was always glad that her hair was naturally tangle free. She never had to spend time on it. Until now…

She rinsed out the pleasant smelling suds from her hair and blindly reached for a towel, when her hand made contact with the fabric she pulled it close to her body. The towel was wrapped tightly around her before she stepped out of the shower.

She sauntered over to her room while thinking about just what was the best way to execute her eye makeup look, and hair without wasting too much time.

She plopped down on her bed and decided her hair would just have to dry on its own while she dressed herself in a Celestial Superman Muscle Tee (Forever 21), and heavily destroyed skinny jeans and black suede boots that had a chunky heel. After tightlining her eyes she created a cat eye with a shimmery grey softening the sharp wing at the edge of her eye. She put on a sheer gloss and teased her hair creating extra volume (but definitely not excessive). She looked at herself in the mirror and indulged in a small smile, that is, until she turned and realized her lacy black bra would be revealed through the side of her shirt all day. "Oh well" she sighed, making her way to the kitchen.

_**Starfire**_

Her radio clock starting playing "Applause" by Lady Gaga at 6:00 and she shot up from her strange dream (a dream that happened to involve silky, Robin and a_ lot_ of flowers…). She opened her curtains and smiled cheerily. She took a shower, in which she spent extra time washing her hair with her favorite honeysuckle shampoo.

When she dried herself and changed into a burgundy colored "Ditsy Lace Fit & Flare Dress" (Forever 21). She paired it with a skinny brown belt and shimmery gold flats. After blow drying her hair, she brushed the long mass of red till it was absolutely tangle less.

She looked in the mirror approvingly then lightly applied a shimmery peach eye shadow, a coat of mascara and a matte dark red lipstick that frankly, looked stunning.

_**Cyborg**_

Cyborg woke up excitedly at the sound of beeping but just slipped on his ring and instantly felt the transformation occurring. When he looked in the mirror he looked so real, but he never felt so fake. He felt tired all of a sudden; man this was going to be tiring. After throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a thin black sweatshirt, he left for the kitchen.

_**Robin**_

"Beep Beep Beep Beep"

"Urrrgh!" he mumbled while flailing his arm, attempting to hit the snooze button. When he gave up he fumbled out of tangled sheets and stood up. "Nice idea setting your alarm for five in the morning, Robin…" he muttered to himself sarcastically.

He took a quick shower, when he finished then stepped out of the shower, put on a towel and began to style his difficult hair.

When he got out of the bathroom he put on dark straight cut jeans and a form fitting red T-shirt. He felt uneasy going out without his mask or even a pair of sunglasses, but he knew it would be much more suspicious to have them on. He touched the area near his eye. _At least there isn't some awkward tan line around my eyes…_

With that he headed to the kitchen.

_**Omniscient POV**_

All the titans saw each other in the kitchen at around 6:40 am except for….

_**Beast Boy**_

"Oh Beast Boy, you are the funniest guy I've_ ever_ met!" The tall blonde said, her warm brown eyes peering down at him.

"I know, baby I know." He said coolly.

"Kiss me Beast Boy!"

"Of course" he said while leaning toward the beautiful girl.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"Huh?" he backed up enough to see the blonde's face. Her mouth was opened up and appeared to be… beeping?

Beast Boy then awoke and through bleary eyes he saw the time. 6:45

He gasped before hastily pulling on a pair of skinny khaki pants and I black Tee that said "Save a life, eat tofu!" in green and purple letters.

He ran to the kitchen.

_**Omniscient POV  
**_

The titans stared in amusement as their fellow teammate ran in looking presentable, but disheveled.

They all shoveled down their breakfasts and huddled into the T-car which was temporarily black, due to the blue designs being a dead giveaway to their identity.

In their haste no one had a chance to get a look at each other. When in the car they received a chance to look around at their teammates.

Robin couldn't help but notice that Raven looked _amazing_. He had never really seen her civvies before, especially not ones these, these… well he didn't know how to describe it, although he knew it was good.

When they arrived at the school, they each stepped out and needless to say, people attentions were instantly drawn to the impressive looking teens.

When they say the teens staring, both Raven and Robin cursed themselves mentally for not dressing well, there was nothing wrong with the way they were dressed. Why were people staring?

Some even started to whisper. Raven looked at a couple students who were whispering and pointing, she arched a brow and they instantly stopped.

Raven quietly asked Robin why everyone was staring.

"I'm not sure, but it seems almost as if their… envious"

Raven simply shrugged.

_**Raven**_

Raven had English first which was fine by her, reading was one of her favorite things to do anyway.

She entered the room but stood off to the side, it was October, and everyone probably had assigned seats already. She guessed right. When the teacher headed in he dropped the his briefcase and large mass of papers onto his desk

He ushered Raven to the front of the room. This is Rachel Roth; she will be at this school for possibly the entire school year or more." Raven inwardly shuddered at the thought of being at this place for two years! There were a couple of wolf whistles and a few crude comments but she was just wandered to the seat in the back she was given.

She ended up seated next to a slightly tall kid, who muscular but no bulky. He had floppy brown hair and warm brown eyes. After she sat down he leaned in and whispered "So Rachel, if you're looking for a new boy toy, I'm here for the perks."

His hand reached for her waist but she turned to him immediately.

She knew he was expecting her to go frigid, and end up putting up with him for the year.

That just wasn't who she was though.

"Look kid, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will. I will end your life by ripping out your heart with my bare hands and show you it while it's still beating, and leave you to slowly bleed out while everyone talks about how you were viciously murdered by the new kid."

He blinked away his shock.

He regained his composure and muttered "nice bra, slut." He said referring to her lacy bra that was visible at side view while turned to face the board.

Her eyes were threatening to glow red so she found an outlet. She kicked his chair so he fell on his backside on the floor.

Everyone turned to him. She pretended to be surprised and said "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

No one caught on that she was faking and he mumbled "yeah" and got to his feet. He sat down and glared at her. "Rachel" just smirked while looking ahead at the board.

_**Starfire**_

Starfire had science first period. She walked into the room with a bounce in her step. She was a little late due to being a bit lost. Everyone turned to face her.

"Would you be Ms. Kori Anders" The slim teacher asked.

She nodded happily.

"Class, Ms. Anders will be joining us for the year." He turned to Star. "You may sit next to Kitten Moth" he said gesturing towards a blonde who was wearing jeggings, a pale pink top with a matching headband and flats.

The girl, Kitten was inspecting her nails with a semi bored expression, she obviously wasn't paying attention.

Starfire resisted the urge to blast the girl out of her seat.

She stiffly walked next to Kitten and sat down. She was still a bit afraid she would recognize her, and she knew star bolts wouldn't help.

Star spent the rest of the period taking notes and ignoring the boys who were drooling around her.

_**Cyborg**_

"Victor Stone" walked into his first period art class a little nervously. He was 19 years old, but he was close enough to 18 to look the part of a senior.

Due to most people getting their art credit in freshman year, most of these seniors actually had a passion for art.

He looked at a girl with mid length black hair and inviting hazel eyes who was humming while listening to music on her iPod.

"Excuse me" Cyborg asked.

"Mhm?" she inquired will tilting her head upwards to face him.

"Is this seat taken? I'm new." He said with a small smile.

"No, go ahead." She said with a grin while gesturing towards the seat.

"Thanks" he said. "Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic." He said holding out his hand.

"Anastasia."

_**Beast Boy**_

He ran into his math class seconds after the bell. He plopped down next to a girl with long brown hair.

Everyone stared at him including the teacher.

"I'll assume this is Mr. Logan. Class this is Garfield Logan, he'll be with us for the remainder of the year."

The class settled down and eventually Beast Boy leaned toward the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Lily" she said as a smile graced her delicate features.

_**Robin**_

Robin arrived at his Social Studies class. He leaned against the doorframe, with his arms crossed. Due to him being off to the side, he was not blocking the doorway.

As girls entered, they gave him flirtatious smiles and flipped their hair giddily. He offered them half- hearted smiles. One or two guys who had the class with their girlfriends, tightened their arms around them protectively when they saw the attention Robin was getting.

A skinny woman in her late thirties with dark blonde hair in a low ponytail hurriedly walked into the classroom, glanced at Robin then began to dig through her papers. She studied the paper for a moment then put it down.

"Grayson?" she asked

He nodded and was then introduced as the girls collectively swooned. "Anything to add?" the woman asked.

"I hope we all have a great year." He said while adding a warm smile he reserved for charming.

There was a snort from the back of the classroom.

**A/N: Okey Dokey!**

**I have a few questions for the lot of you! **

**Who would you like to see more of, and who would you not like to see. I don't if I should continue all the introduced characters. Leave it in the reviews, thanks! **

**Characters:**

**The jerk Raven met in English. We shall call him jerk for the time being.**

**Kitten (I think I probably will continue with her…)**

**Anastasia**

**Lily**

**Thanks again. You are all amazing!**


End file.
